Yu Gi Oh Fairytales!
by Yuen
Summary: Original fairytales about Yu Gi Oh! Originally titled The Legend of Ryuuji and Tristan. Chap 1- Honda/Otogi Chap 2- Ryou/Malik, with mentions of Yami/Bakura
1. The Legend of Ryuuji and Tristan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. 

Warning: This fanfic contains YAOI! and FLUFF! and SAPPINESS! Like it? Read and leave a review! Don't like it? Read anyway and leave a flame! Thank you! 

Long, long ago, there lived a young duke. His name was Ryuuji. One day, Ryuuji was showing off his skills with the dice to some peasant girls. He suddenly heard a sweet melodious voice say behind him: "Wow, that's wonderful!" He turned slowly and looked directly into the eyes of a certain Tristan. It was love at first sight. Within a week, they were married. Ryuuji sold and left all his worldly affairs to his relative, and they went into the country and worked a small farm and lived happily ever after. 

Or so they would have if it hadn't been for the intervention of a certain person. Ishtar. Ishtar was very much in love with the handsome duke, as well as his money, and had tried wooing him on several previous occasions, in vain of course. The loss of him to a commoner was too much for his vanity to bear. 

Therefore Ishtar, a practitioner of Dark Magic, went to their pretty little farm in the country and found the two lovebirds cuddling in the kitchen. Thereupon he uttered a curse and Ryuuji disappeared. Tristan, torn with rage and worry, assaulted Ishtar with powerful blows. However Ishtar proclaimed that Ryuuji was banished to be imprisoned in the sea forever. And he uttered a spell and they were transported by means of dark magic, to a sea-side. 

Tristan stood facing the sea, Ishtar stood facing the land. To save his love from the dreary confinement of the water prison, Tristan had to duel Ishtar, by means of dark magic. To Ishtar's surprise, Tristan agreed, for Ryuuji was an Adept and experienced in the Dark Arts, and had tutored his lover excellently. They therefore whipped out their Dark Magic objects, consisting of cards, each containing an individual monster, and powerful spells and traps, to be activated, at their master's will. 

Ishtar and Tristan dueled terribly for three days and three nights. The sky grew dark and the winds howled. All the animals covered in fright, and the people shut their doors, and did no trading, as they realised something evil was afoot and god bless the ones who met it. 

At last Tristan drew his most powerful monster, and Ishtar was defeated. The waters parted, Ryuuji came running out of the sea. But Tristan was severly exhausted, for the long duels had finished off all his mental and physical resources. He tumbled into Ryuuji's arms, dying content in the embrace of a loved one. Ryuuji clasped him in his amrs, and shed mournful tears for his lost love. Then, determined not to let Tristan go alone to the gods, Ryuuji carried his body and walked towards the line joining water and sky. Eventually, he disappeared together with his unbreathing lover. 

"Thus ends the tragic tale of Tristan and Ryuuji," Anzu, drawing her story dramatically to a close. Ryou and Yuugi sighed, Jyounouchi snorted, Honda and Otogi looked scandalised. Anzu noted their expressions and giggled. 

"But why did you have to use my name?" Otogi asked. "I don't know....." Anzu said thoughtfully. "It seemed appopriate at the time....." 

"It fits actually!" Jyounouchi said, grinning widely. "When we first met Otogi, he was showing off to some girls, ne?" This sent everyone into fits of laughter. 

Afterwards, everyone had left the classroom, with the exception of Honda and Otogi. 

Otogi smiled mischeviously and reached for the draft that Anzu had left behind. "Shall we rewrite the ending a little?" Honda nodded, and identical smirk on his face. 

Thus they wrote:   
  
As Ryuuji was about to be buried completely in the crashing waves, he turned his love's face to his. It was serene and peaceful, as if asleep. Ryuuji's eyes filled with tears again, and he bent over to give his lover one last kiss. 

The kiss deepened and slowly, ever so slowly, Tristan's eyelids fluttered open. And Ryuuji cried tears of joy and Tristan hugged him as tight as ever and they went back to their little farm in the country and lived happily ever after. 

Honda and Otogi sighed happily at the ending. The looked at each other. 

" I was always a sucker for happy endings."   
"Good, how 'bout acting out that last part?"   
"I'm not sure I can carry you...."   
"Well, just the kissing part."   
"But...koibito.....Surely not here.....Someone might be watching....." Otogi's breathing got a little harder.   
"So be it." Honda silenced his lover with a kiss.   


That was the most sappy thing I've ever wrote. Oh yeah, Tristan is Honda's name in the dub, and Otogi's Duke. Get it? And Ishtar refers to Yami Malik, not the normal Malik. To tell the truth I got this inspiration when I came across a line in a book that said something about the endless waiting and someone, name starting with I, rushed up from the sea, the the guy waiting for her, Tristan, died in her arms. Don't know what that was all about, but I thought, hey, isn't Tristan Honda's other name, therefore creating this crappy little bit of fan fiction. Remember to leave a review! 


	2. The Legend of Malik and Bakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. 

Notes:   
1.Prince Bakura is normal Bakura, and Queen Bakura is Yami Bakura.   
2.Contains YAOI! 

The Legend of Malik And Bakura   
  
Once upon a time, there was a tribe destined to leave in the ground forever. The successor of this tribe was a boy named Malik Ishtar. 

Now Malik was a very pretty boy indeed. Even his sister, with her long black hair and liquid black eyes could not compete with his beauty. So beautiful he was, that many girls of his tribe had tried seducing him in vain. 

Malik however, disliked the underground, which light came solely from candles. He disliked the musty air, and ever winding tunnels. 

He longed for the sunlight, to run free in the green fields, to taste the fresh air. So attracted to the world above him, he would sit by the sealed entrance for hours on end, not sleep, not eat, only dreaming of the world he knew he would never see. 

And as he sat, he sang, and everyone who heard him turned away and wiped at their tears. Their prince was surely unsound of mind - no sane tribesman would sing so longingly of the lands above. They hastened to advice their chief, to appoint a new heir to the throne, but Malik was the only son the chief that was available. 

Above the underground tunnels where Malik lived, there was a land named Domino. The prince of that land was Bakura Ryou. His hair was like the moonlight, and his eyes were like the sunlight reflecting off a clear pool. He was very beautiful and sought after. 

One day, Prince Bakura was riding through the land when he heard someone singing. He stopped and his heart went out to the singer. For he had never heard such a sweet and melodious voice, yet with tones so full of longing and sadness. He looked around, but there was no one in sight. So the prince followed the lilting melody and realized that the song was coming from underground! 

Thus he knelt down on the grass where he thought the voice had come from. He saw a trapdoor artfully concealed in the ground. He tried lifting it, to no avail. But the desire to meet this unknown person, who sang so beautifully, fueled his strength, and at last, he heaved it free. 

The song stopped abruptly. Prince Bakura looked curiously into the hole and saw a disheveled, but extremely beautiful boy, looking up at him with watery, violet eyes, whom with he fell in love with immediately. 

Malik cried out as strong arms lifted him into the strong sunlight. He blinked his tears away at the sight before him. Bright, warm light! Cool, refreshing wind! He was experiencing things he had before only read of in books How wonderful it was! He looked at the stranger who had saved him from the fate of living forever in the ground and fell in love with him instantly. His saviour had lovely, sparkling eyes, which were now looking concernedly at him, and shining white hair, and his whole countenance was one of light, of hope, of warmth.... 

Malik plead with his saviour to take him away from the underground. Prince Bakura obliged only too willingly, but with one condition : this beautiful stranger had to marry him, as soon as deemed possible. Malik agreed gladly; to spend the rest of his life with this person of light was his greatest desire. Therefore they rode away to the palace, Malik marvelling at the world around him. 

By the time they reached the castle, they had got very familiar with each other. It was as if they were made for each other. But when Prince Bakura announced that he wanted to marry Malik Ishtar of the underground, there was a great uproar. King Yami was outraged, his queen ( who was actually a male) whom Prince Bakura was named after, uttered crude oaths not quite suited for him, and all the ladies and princesses waiting to marry the prince were traumatised ; they were crying, screeching, sobbing, weeping, and screaming quite hysterically. 

The underground was thrown into chaos too, when they found out Malik had escaped to the world above. The chief of the tribe, Malik's father, ordered Malik's elder brother, named Yami Malik, to be freed from the dungeons. Yami Malik was a terrible criminal, having killed a lot of people before being thrown into jail by his father at the age of fourteen. He didn't go quietly. He destroyed most of the tribe mages who had tried to capture him, before being overpowered by sheer numbers. He was, though, the greatest warrior and sorcerer of the tribe, and the only one brave enough to venture into the world above. 

Yami Malik accepted this chance of freedom eagerly, especially as it involved capturing and torturing his younger brother, for whom he had absolutely no feelings whatsoever. Arming himself with one of the tribe's treasures, the Millenium Rod, went out of the trapdoor after Malik. 

He found his brother in the castle of Domino, and with his Millenium Rod, cut and slashed a trail of blood to him. He pinned the prince and his parents to the wall, and before either King Yami or Queen Bakura had a chance to counter-attack with their powers, he swept his brother up and disappeared into the ground, Malik screaming in agony. Prince Bakura could only watch, horrified, as his new lover was swallowed up by the earth. 

Afterwards, when the king and queen had freed them with the powers of the royal treasures, Prince Bakura begged his parents to let him search for Malik. 

King Yami saw by the look in his son's eyes that he could do nothing to stop him, so he gave Prince Bakura his blessing, and the royal treasure, the Millenium Puzzle, that would let him see where Malik was. 

Queen Bakura needed a little persuading, as he still didn't want his son involved with a member of the underground, but at last he gave his blessing to Prince Bakura. After exacting a promise from Prince Bakura that he would kill Yami Malik('...make sure he dies real slow and real painful, son. No one messes with me and gets away with it'), he gave to him also the other royal treasure, the Millenium Ring, which would point out which way to go, plus a lot of sharp, dangerous weapons, that Prince Bakura rejected on the pretext of a long journey, that the weapons would be too much a burden, and only accepted a small knife he could keep on his body. 

Wearing the royal treasures that would aid him around his neck, Prince Bakura proceeded on his quest. He walked for days in the direction that the Millenium Ring pointed him to, and finally reached a cave. He entered it, and saw that there was a tunnel that went back for miles. 

Prince Bakura knew that this was the back door to the underground, as the Millenium Ring was pointing to it. So he lighted a torch and went into it. He walked for some time in the dark tunnel. It slowly widened into a cave. 

He stepped cautiously into it. It evidently didn't lead anywhere. It was a dead end. Suddenly Prince Bakura felt a rope tightening around his ankles, and he was lifted into the air with a jerk. The torch fell out of his hands and he was plunged into darkness. A rock fell into place in the sole entrance. Prince Bakura was trapped! He was doomed to starve in this cave! He would die slowly, and terribly..... 

And then he heard the noise of running water. Prince Bakura realized with a jolt that his death would be much shorter. Water was pouring into the cave from some cavity in the walls; soon, the cave would be filled, and he would be drowned! 

Prince Bakura felt sweat pouring down his face. There was no way out for him. He would never rescue his beloved Malik now, his lover was fated to be imprisoned in the underground forever. The mere thought of it forced Prince Bakura to calm himself. He could not die yet, not while Malik was waiting for him.... 

He remembered the knife his 'mother' had given him. Prince Bakura jerked it out of his belt, arched his back and began slicing at the ropes, all the while silently thanking the gods that Queen Bakura had a tendency to be violent. 

Eventually the ropes gave and Prince Bakura dropped with a splash into the water. Now the problem was how to get out of this cave. There was a trap, meaning that this cave really led to the underground. There must be a way out...... 

Prince Bakura wrapped his fingers around the Millenium Puzzle and closed his eyes. Instantly, the image of the way out appeared in his mind. It was the wall opposite the first entrance. 

The prince made his way to it, feeling the wall for some mechanism that would open it. He pushed and he prodded, but nothing could make the wall move. The he felt an engraving on it - it said : "To pass this door, lift from the floor." 

Prince Bakura understood immediately. He squatted down and felt about under the wall. Sure enough, there were crevices he could slip his fingers into. Taking a deep breath, he pulled. Slowly, slowly, the wall slid upwards. He slipped to the other side of the wall, letting the wall go as he did so. It banged shut on the floor.   
  
The prince walked deeper into the cave, feeling the sides of the tunnels to guide him. There were some points when the tunnel splitted into two. At this points, he used the Millenium Ring to point him in the right direction. At last, he felt the tunnel widening again. The ceiling got higher. Prince Bakura could see light shining before him. He ran around a corner and gasped. 

He was in a huge cave. Malik was tied, unconscious, to a pillar. Yami Malik was smirking evilly at him. 

"What have you done to Malik?!" Prince Bakura asked, striding up to where Malik was tied up. But Yami Malik stood in his way. 

"Isis said that you would come, Bakura Ryou," Yami Malik's smirk was wider. "And indeed, you have come." 

"What have you done to Malik?!" Prince Bakura asked again, feeling his stomach tensing up with fear. Yami Malik waved a hand and numerous vials, of different sized and shapes, appeared, floating in the air around them. 

"I merely gave him a sleeping potion," Yami Malik's eyes gleamed madly, and he licked his lips. "But one that will keep him sleeping forever, if you don't give him the right antidote soon! Ha ha ha ha!" "What?!" Prince Bakura looked helplessly at Malik. 

"Let's play a Shadow Game. The antidote is in one of the vials floating around me," Yami Malik continued, leering at Prince Bakura. "Choose one; but I warn you, all of the other vials are filled with poisons deadly enough to kill him. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Yami Malik laughed madly again. "Choose, Bakura Ryou, and if you choose the right one, I will let you and your lover go! But if you choose the wrong one...." His face streched in an evil grin. "Once Malik dies, you will join him too! Ha ha ha ha ha!" 

Prince Bakura looked with hatred and determination at the mad Yami Malik laughing before him. "I accept this Shadow Game, and I will win!" Using the power of the Millenium Puzzle, Prince Bakura saw the correct vial. 

As he reached for it, Yami Malik's gleeful expression turned to one of horror and disbelief. "No!" he screeched. "You can't possibly know!" He used his Millenium Rod to hold Prince Bakura to the wall. Yami Malik then took out the knife and turned towards Malik. 

"I'll finish Malik off, then you!" he screamed with rage. As he plunged the Millenium Rod towards Malik's heart, Prince Bakura freed himself and stopped Yami Malik's hand, using the power of the millenium items. 

"You didn't play by the rules," Prince Bakura stepped up between Malik and his mad elder brother. "I won, and you should have let Malik and I go in peace. But you didn't, and you shall face the consequences." Yami Malik's eyes bulged. He still couldn't move. " Batsu Game! " 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami Malik's shriek pierced through the air. He was seeing terrible hallucinations of drinking his own potions that he knew to be deadly. 

"You are evil, to be giving poisons to your own brother," Prince Bakura said, freeing Malik. "You will now live forever in a dream where you will feed on your own poisons!" 

~Game Over~ 

Prince Bakura gave the antidote to Malik and they went through the underground to tell his people that Malik would not be back. They then left through the trap door and went back to the palace and married and lived happily ever after. 

The End 

Yami: What this? I got only a brief mention! 

Bakura: You should be glad, I was in from start to finish. Can you imagine how tiring it was? 

Malik: *sighs dreamily* I loved it..... It was so romantic..... 

All: *sweatdrop* 

Yami B: Why should I be queen?! If Yami and I were married - and may I say here that we are NOT married, and we will NEVER be - then HE should be the queen! 

Yami: Well, you're the one with long hair! 

Yami B: So?! 

Yami: *sniff* Even babies from kindergarten know that queens, not kings have long hair! 

Yami B: Your hair would look long too if you let it down! 

Yami : It would not! 

Yami B: Would too! 

Yami: Would not! 

Yami B: Would too! 

Yami: Would not! 

Yami B: Would too! 

Yami: Would not! 

Yami Malik: CUT THAT OUT! 

Yami, Yami B: *startled into silence* 

Yami Malik: Good.... Now.... *to writer* DIE!! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY?! 

Um.... Because you ARE the bad guy? 

All: .... 

Ha ha ha.... Anyway, please review! 


End file.
